Besitos Eskimales
by cami love
Summary: Es la boda de la hija de Candy, pero donde esta su papa para que la entregue en el altar? Una pequena historia dedicada al dia del padre. Es mi primer intento de escribir un fic. Si ya se que el titulo es medio raro, pero porfavor dejen reviews.


**Hola queridos lectores/as, me llamo Cami y este es el primer intento a escribir que finalmente he decido compartir con todos. Lo tengo escrito de hace rato, pero me faltaba el valor para subirlo hasta que mis amigas Gis, Claudia, Elisabeth, y Karen me convencieron que lo hiciera. Gracias a cada una de ustedes han sido y seran muy especiales para mi. Ya que estamos en el "mes del padre", pense que seria un buen fic para celebrarlo. Gracias de antemano a todas las personas que se atrevan a leerlo, espero me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias. **

**Que Dios les bendiga,**

**Cami**

**BESITOS ESKIMALES**

"Papi, queria preguntarte si talvez, es decir, si te gustaria, hacer una casita de nieve como las que hacen los eskimales… Ellos les llaman igloos y a mi me encantaria tener una. Seria nuestro lugar especial, solamente para ti y para mi, seria perfecto si durara de aqui a la primavera!"

Recuerdo que pasamos mas de 6 horas construyendo el bendito igloo, todo por mi capricho de querer tener uno. Tardo mas o menos cuatro meses antes de empezar a derretirse, pero el tiempo que duro, para mi fue el mas feliz. Pues veran, construir un igloo conlleva un proceso bastante intenso, y existe mas de una manera de construirlos. Se tiene que hacer una montana con mucha, pero mucha nieve; luego se apreta bien a manera de que se solidifique. Una vez que se consigue la textura deseada puede ser moldeada por dentro y por fuera manteniendo su forma original. Fue un proceso bastante cansado, pero quedo perfecto cuando terminamos. Tenia menos de un metro de alto por un metro de ancho, apenas y cabiamos dentro, pero para nosotros era ideal. Era como quien tiene una casita en la copa de algun arbol, solo que la mia era hecha de nieve. Una casita hecha por mi padre y yo. De ahi en adelante, el ya no solo me llamaba "Pecosita", si no "Pecosita Eskimal". Adoptamos el juntar nuestras narices como nuestro beso official, y construiamos igloos cada invierno volviendose asi un ritual. Pasaron doce anos de mi vida y con ellos doce igloos quedaron plasmados tanto en mi memoria como en las fotos que mi mami guardaba de nuestras locuras.

A nadie le sorprendio su muerte, pues el habia estado enfermo por mucho tiempo. Mi mami puso las fotos y las peliculas mudas en cajas, las guardo celosamente en el atico, argumentando que lo hacia para ayudarnos a superar el dolor de su partida. Yo en cambio tenia miedo de que al separarme de sus pertenencias el tiempo me haria olvidarle completamente. Ahora entiendo que estaba muy equivocada, porque no importa cuanto tiempo he vivido o vivire sin su presencia, nunca podre olvidar a mi papi. Corri con suerte, gracias a Dios nunca me faltaron figuras paternales. Disfrutaba mucho que mi elegante tio Archi me llevara a los bailes del colegio, pues el se miraba muy apuesto y era la envidia de todas las madres de familia; eventualmente me hice a la idea de que mi tio Albert, el nuevo novio de mi mami, me ensenara a manejar. Y me encantaba cuando mi abuelo Richard entrevistaba a mis pretendientes para decidir si valian la pena. Pero la unica cosa que realmente no me atrevia ni siquiera pensar, pues no podia aceptarlo, era el saber que no seria mi padre el que me entregara el dia que se supone es el mas feliz para una chica, el dia de mi boda. Yo siempre he creido que la entrega de las hijas en la ceremonia matrimonial es un privilegio exclusive y reservado solamente para los padres. Y aunque sabia que era algo que nunca podria ser, rehusaba admitir que debia tomarlo en consideracion para cuando llegase ese dia.

Dicen por ahi, que nosotras las mujeres tenemos la tendencia a ser atraidas por hombres que nos recuerdan a nuestros padres. Bueno, yo ni siquiera estaba buscando… Pero cuando conoci a Marc automaticamente tube un sentimiento de … dejavu. Habia algo en el que me hacia recordar y que solo yo, como hija de mi padre podia notar y comparar. Por ejemplo, me recordaba la manera dulce que mi papi apartaba el cabello de mi cara, su abrazo protector y hasta celoso de que nadie se acercara a su hija; el saber de memoria todas mis canciones favoritas. Pero lo que me recordaba y aun me hace recordarle a el son sus ojos… Los dos comparten los mas bellos ojos color azul oceano. Sus ojos brillan con una luz especial cuando sonrie para mi. Aun cuando parece molesto por algo, sus ojos se alegran al verme.

Yo no se si mi mami vio la resemblanza entre el hombre que ella amo y el hombre que yo amo, pero para mi fue tan claro como el alba. Mami llego a tomarle mucho carino a Marc, tanto que llego a decirme, "Yo se que tu y Marc son muy felices juntos, pero en caso de que eso cambiara algun dia, quiero que sepas que solo por que tu rompas tus lazos con el, no quiere decir que yo tambien deba hacerlo". Ahora que lo pienso, la primera navidad que Marc paso con nosotros fue la primera vez desde que mi papi se fue, que mi mami contrato un fotografo y saco las cajas con recuerdos del atico para deleite de todos. No fue hasta ese momento, cuando vi a Marc concentrado viendo foto tras foto, pelicula tras pelicula, como queriendo entablar una relacion con aquel hombre que me vio crecer, como queriendo enteder que era lo que aquel hombre tenia de especial para que yo hablara del incansablemente, que me di cuenta que Marc era el hombre con el queria pasar el resto de mi vida.

Mi mami hacia de todo para ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda. Los tres haciamos visitas periodicas a diferentes pastelerias para probar y escoger el mejor pastel, y con mucha dificultad, pero uniendo nuestras ideas pudimos finalmente escoger los invitados, los arreglos para la iglesia y la fiesta de recepcion. Mi madre fue la unica a la que permiti ver mi vestido,y tambien la unica a la que le confie mis temores e inseguridades acerca de mi proxima boda. Cuando ya todo estaba preparado y nada mas faltaban unos cuantos dias para desposarme, me di cuenta que todavia no tenia idea de quien me entregaria en el altar. No me hacian falta candidatos que de sobra sabia que estarian mas que orgullosos de poder entregarme a mi futuro esposo… pero el problema era que yo no queria que ninguno de ellos hiciera lo que por derecho era el privilegio de mi padre. No pude detener mi llanto, deseaba con todo mi corazon que ese hombre con el que habia crecido y que habia sido mi mejor amigo pudiera volver por un dia, unas horas solamente, que me tomara en sus brazos y susurrandome me dijera que todo estaba bien, porque habia regresado para llevarme al altar. No pudiendo soportar mas mi congoja y la indecision, le pedi a mi madre que ella eligiera al mejor candidato para la ocasion. Ella se decidio por mi abuelo Richard, argumentando que por ser familia directa de mi papi el era la mejor eleccion. La decision estaba tomada, y al ver su carita de 78 anos tan llena de regocijo cuando le pedi que me hiciera ese honor, supe que mami no se habia equivocado.

Finalmente el dia tan esperado llego, y yo estaba fuera de mi con tantas atenciones. Nunca me habia sentido tan bella. Todo era perfecto, era como mi propio cuento de hadas. Tenia el vestido perfecto, un hermoso santuario, y mi propio principe. Todos los invitados estaban ya en sus lugares. Mi madre estallaba de felicidad, y se miraba bellisima. Tan egoista habia sido pensando solo en mi, que habia olvidado lo hermosa que era mi madre Candy. El momento llego, y una ola de ansiedad empezo a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no podia moverme, senti la sangre desaparecer de mi cara, estaba petrificada. Justo en ese momento cuando pensaba que no podria dar ni siquiera un paso, senti el abrazo de mi abuelo. Y asi cerca de mi me dijo que no tenia nada de que preocuparme y que todo estaria bien; me dio un beso en la mejia y camino conmigo hacia la entrada de la iglesia; antes de entrar me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo como en secreto que la familia tenia preparada una sorpresa para mi. Su revelacion me dejo un poco confusa, pero no tube tiempo de pensarlo mucho. Ya en la entrada de la iglesia, esperaba escuchar la musica de piano con la que habiamos ensayado las veces anteriores, pero no habia piano ni pianista, y no se escucho la marcha nupcial de entrada que esperaba. El sonido era la voz de una version mas joven de mi madre, tarareando una cancion de la manera que lo hacia antes que mi papi …

Vi una gran pantalla de cine casi al centro del altar. Y alli estabamos, eramos mi padre y yo. Creo que tenia como cuatro o cinco anos, y estabamos jugando a disfrazarnos con el vestuario de teatro que mi papi usaba. Mi mami tarareaba algo parecido a una marcha nupcial. Y papa y yo caminabamos de la mano por el jardin de las rosas. Yo llevaba una tunica griega blanca y los tacones de mi mami, el vestia pantalones jean con una camisa blanca y corbatin. Luego el me encaminaba hacia un conejio de pascua casi de mi tamano para entregarme a el en un juego de mi boda imajinaria. Cuando ya estabamos cerca me elevo en sus brazos y junto su nariz con la mia recordandome asi de nuestro beso oficial, "Siempre seras mi pecosita eskimal", le escuche decir. Los proyectores fueron apagados y el pianista tomo su sitio. Mire a mi abuelo y me di cuenta que no era la unica que estaba en la obscuridad acerca de esta magna sorpresa. Me dio un gran abrazo, y me dio un beso en la frente para luego entregarme a Marc. El habia llorado, todavia habia restos de lagrimas en su cara. Sus bellos ojos me estudiaban queriendo poder leer mis pensamientos. No se porque, pero de repente ya no me senti nerviosa. Me sentia feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

Fue la cermonia mas hermosa que jamas hubiera podido imajinar. Agradeci a mi madre por el mejor regalo de boda que habia recivido. Por que me recordo que mi padre esta siempre conmigo, aun cuando no le veo, el vive en mi.

Para nuestra luna de miel, Marc y yo fuimos a las montanas de Colorado a esquiar. Pasamos dos semanas amandonos intensamente, fue algo maravilloso. El ultimo dia decidimos pasarlo jugando con la nieve. Hicimos munecos de nieve, tuvimos peleas con bolas de nieve… y entonces Marc sugirio que intentaramos construir un igloo. No pude mas que sonreir y lo bese. Pasamos horas y horas con el bendito igloo. Cuando finalmente estaba terminado, me miro y me dijo, "esta sera nuestra casita de nieve, sera nuestro lugar especial, solamente para ti y para mi, y seria perfecto si durara de aqui a la primavera", quede anonadada ante sus palabras, no pude detener la aparicion de unas lagrimas intrusas; suavemente tomo mi cara en sus manos y junto su nariz con la mia.

Porfavor no olviden dejar sus reviews.


End file.
